


My twenty-eighth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [28]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi es atrapado por Ryo en la situación menos pensada. Pero el mayor tendrá una idea para salvaguardar la situación.</p><p> </p><p>  <i><span class="u">Día 28</span>: Role playing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-eighth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> **¿Es necesario leer el capítulo anterior?:** No, pero Ryo hace una referencia a lo sucedido el [día 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5266133).

No supo por qué lo había llevado. Simplemente lo vio, inventó una excusa y se lo llevó consigo. Debía reconocer que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era bastante mejor de lo que él había imaginado. El sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura lo quitó del ensimismamiento de su belleza alterna. Sin tener muchas más opciones, se sentó sobre la cama y escondió la peluca debajo de las cobijas, sintiendo cómo dentro de su cuerpo, sus pulsaciones debido al nerviosismo de verse encontrado en tal situación, aumentaban más y más.

Dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hacía juego con lo grandes que tenía abierto sus ojos cuando su pareja cruzó la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

— Buenas — Dijo Ryo, percatándose luego del nerviosismo que tenía Tadayoshi —. ¿Qué? — Le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

— Ehh… Nada, ¿por qué? — Repreguntó el aludido, acomodándose sobre la cama y fingiendo tener tos.

— ¿Estás enfermo? — Resolvió Ryo, lanzando su bolso sobre aquella misma cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

— Debe ser la temperatura de la calefacción…

— Si es eso, tú también puedes bajarla — Le dijo, saliendo del baño y poniendo su mano derecha sobre la frente del más alto.

— Me imagino que te lavaste las manos — Cuestionó Tadayoshi.

— No.

— ¡Ryo-chan! ¡Por favor! — Exclamó Tadayoshi, moviéndose bruscamente para alejar su frente de la mano del morocho, quien sonrió por su actitud.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Le preguntó, en referencia a algo haciendo bulto debajo del cuerpo de su pareja. Dándose cuenta que era la peluca que había intentado esconder, Tadayoshi hizo más peso sobre la misma para que Ryo no pudiera sacarla, sin embargo, su pareja se dio cuenta y lo miró —. ¿Puedes dejarme sacar lo que sea que esté debajo de ti?

— No — Dijo Tadayoshi, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque te vas a reír.

Ryo revoleó los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, pero desde aquella perspectiva aún podía mirarlo a los ojos.

— Levántate.

— Te dije que no.

De un tirón, Ryo le quitó las cobijas, terminando por ver el disfraz que tenía Tadayoshi. A diferencia de las palabras del más alto, el morocho no dijo nada, pero sí había una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

— ¿Por qué pensó que iba a reírme de esto…, Kurako-chan? — Ante su pregunta, Tadayoshi se quedó estático. Mientras Ryo entraba al departamento había repasado todas las probables reacciones de su pareja al encontrarse con él vestido como una colegiala, pero ninguna estuvo ni remotamente cerca de su respuesta verdadera —. Está bien que haya llegado tarde, pero no voy a perdonarle que se haya ido a dormir sin repasar la lección del día — Susurró Ryo, subiéndose a la cama para sentarse encima suyo.

— ¿Nishikido… _sensei_? — Preguntó _Kurako_ , arqueando una de sus cejas. La sincera sonrisa de Ryo fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Iba a seguirle el juego, aún a sabiendas de su resultado.

— ¿Sí, Kurako-chan? — Repreguntó el aludido, con la voz ronca, acomodando la peluca negra sobre la cabeza del más alto.

— ¿Cuáles son las lecciones que me faltaron repasar? — Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Su oyente sonrió y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Instintivamente, sólo con aquella reacción, Tadayoshi supo que Ryo no iba a dejarlo dormir como tenía previsto hacerlo. El mayor se sentó a su lado y palmeó sus piernas, las cuales estaban extendidas sobre el colchón. Sin mediar demasiadas palabras más, Tadayoshi apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ryo, mirándolo de reojo desde abajo —. ¿Así está bien?

— Perfecto, Kurako-chan. No. Kura-chan — Se corrigió a sí mismo el mayor, generando la sonrisa de su _estudiante_ —. La lección que olvidaste es la sensualidad. Si quieres atraer a alguien a tu cama, debes ser sensual, ir más allá de lo normal para hechizar al chico de turno.

Tadayoshi oía las palabras de su pareja con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo seguía acomodando en forma delicada la peluca azabache sobre su cabeza.

— Ahjá…

— ¿Te estás durmiendo? — Preguntó Ryo, con una sonrisa.

— No. Nunca me perdería una lección de mi _sensei_ favorito — Dijo el aludido, abriendo un solo ojo.

— Muy bien, de ser así, inténtalo conmigo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó _Kurako_ , sentándose sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Me estabas prestando atención?

— Lo siento — Se disculpó la _aludida_ , con una sonrisa.

— Tienes que enamorarme. Tienes que hacer que termine perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Por primera vez, Tadayoshi no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo pedido por Ryo. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y, jugando con su cabello artificial, llegó hasta el mueble donde estaba el equipo musical del morocho, para conectar su celular en él. Cuando dio con la canción que quería escuchar en ese momento, se giró bruscamente sobre sus pasos y miró a Ryo, quien le sonrió ampliamente luego de haber reconocido la canción.

— ¿Cómo me daré cuenta que _sensei_ ya está perdidamente enamorado de mí? — Preguntó.

— Ya lo verás…

Intentó ser lo más sensual posible como mujer, pero se dio cuenta que recién había llamado la atención de Ryo cuando subió a la cama y gateó hacía él.

— ¿ _Sensei_ …?

— ¿Mhh…?

— ¿Qué es esto? — Le preguntó _Kurako_ , tocando su erección apenas con uno de sus dedos.

— Ah… Eso… Kura-chan… es un regalo para ti.

Tadayoshi no pudo evitar ensanchar una sonrisa y estar al borde de la carcajada. Pero debía seguir con aquel juego hasta el final.

— Ah. ¿Para mí? — Preguntó, recibiendo por respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de su _profesor_. Bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, lo desvistió de la cintura para abajo —. Wow, _sensei_ … Gracias — Le dijo, acostándose boca abajo frente a la entrepierna de Ryo —. _Itadakimasu_ …

 _Kurako_ empezó lamiendo la erección de su pareja dulcemente, apretando su lengua contra la piel como si quisiera que su textura quedara grabada ahí. Levantando apenas la vista, pudo ver la expresión de placer de su pareja y una indefinida línea de sudor recorriendo su rostro. Se incorporó para apresar sus labios, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para sostener su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Ryo.

— Yo también necesito algo de atención, _sensei_ — Susurró _Kurako_ , sobre su oído.

— Puedes ayudarte por ti misma, ¿sabes? — Dijo Ryo, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, y dirigiendo su vista a su hombría, la cual seguía igual de erecta que antes. Comprendiendo el verdadero significado de sus palabras, volvió a sentarse entre sus piernas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantar su pollera a cuadros, miró a Ryo.

— ¿Podría cerrar los ojos, por favor?

— ¿Y eso?

— Tengo puesta la ropa interior que mi hermano había comprado…

— ¿Tenías frío, Kura-chan?

— Sí, pero desapareció cuando _sensei_ llegó — Ryo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Estaba esperando a la orden de _Kurako_ para abrirlos, pero al recordar lo sucedido la última vez que mantuvo los ojos bien cerrados, optó por abrir apenas uno de sus ojos —. Ya está. ¡Ah! ¡ _Sensei_ miró!

— ¡Claro que no! — Dijo el aludido, con una amplia sonrisa.

— Sí lo hizo — Resolvió _Kurako_ , levantando su pollera y ayudándose de sus manos para ser penetrado por Ryo, en aquella posición.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó el morocho, al notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su pareja.

— No, nada — Respondió _Kurako_ , con una fingida sonrisa. Su cuerpo fue moviéndose lentamente encima del de Ryo. Era la primera vez que Tadayoshi tenía el control de las embestidas que recibía. Podía sentir perfectamente la longitud de su erección irrumpiendo dentro de su parte más íntima. Las caricias de Ryo sobre sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, lo hizo estremecerse. Aquel suave contacto en contraste con la pasión de sus embestidas, le demostraba lo dulce que podía ser Ryo si se lo proponía.

— Era en serio cuando pedías ayuda, Kura-chan — Ronroneó Ryo, acariciando la erección de Tadayoshi por sobre la pollera. La fricción de la tela contra sus partes íntimas lo hacía cesar de sus labores _estudiantiles_ —. Ya no lo soporto más — Dijo, lanzando a _Kurako_ sobre el colchón y siendo ahora, él, quien se encargaba de embestir a su pareja, de la forma en que él más gozaba.

— No puedes seguir el juego mucho tiempo, ¿no, Ryo-chan? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, abrazándolo.

— No puedo si lo hago contigo — Resolvió el morocho, besando sus labios apasionadamente, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de sacarle la peluca negra y lanzarla lejos —. Te amo demasiado como para permanecer tranquilo mucho tiempo más — Tadayoshi sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza —. Nunca me dejes, Okura — El aludido se sorprendió con su pedido, y aflojó su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Ryo-chan?

— Sólo… sentí que debía decirlo…

— Bueno… Lamento informarte que abandonarte, no es una de mis prioridades en este momento de mi vida… Y creo que hasta el año 3000 tampoco…

— ¿Piensas vivir tanto tiempo?

— Si con eso puedo permanecer a tu lado…, lo que sea — Reconoció, acariciando los húmedos cabellos de Ryo.


End file.
